A Hunter
by AdmiralLehoux
Summary: A short world of tanks story, This includes a battle of Churchill seven, Sherman firefly and Dw2 tanks. On a personal note, Many thanks to spark n' Jetz for there great story that Encouraged me to Write my own, so make sure you check Them out! Also for all you last of us fans check out Endofdaworlds Page to read his new amazing in progress story. PEACE!
1. A hunter In the Abbey

World of tanks story

"Hunter"

Churchill Mark seven

British heavy Infantry tank

French Village (world of tanks "Abbey Map")

The formation of Churchill tanks and Sherman firefly tanks arrived at the outskirts of the village. Photo reconnaissance aircraft discovered around thirty Dw2's on the other side of the village, most likely there waiting for the allied advanced.

The signal to begin the operation echoed through the "Hunter's" radio set, The driver released the hand brake and slowly with the rest of the formation, Hunter set forward up into the Heart of the village, most of the tanks joined him, but several took a country lane to the left of the Village in an attempt to close down the Dw2's into a tight area and Destroy them.

Hunter Levelled itself onto the main village road after climbing a hill, And came gun to gun with a Durchbruchswagen 2. The Durchbruchswagen's gun was the first to fire, launching a high explosive shell from the barrel, slamming into the turret side, bouncing and exploding into the soil to the left of the tank. Now it was Hunters turn to fire, the 75mm gun lowered itself into a firing position against the main part of the body, the tank shuddered as an Armour piercing shell launched down the barrel, reaching terminal velocity before slamming into the light tanks ammunition rack, igniting it and launching the turret 20 feet into the air as the main body of the tank.

From behind the Hunter a Sherman rolls last up past the wreckage and scouts the lower hill, its scan is interrupted violently asa shell slams into the front of the Sherman and bounces of, leaving a large Shell side dent in its frontal armour. The Sherman retreats back to safety, Hunter then takes his chance and it to comes to the decent of the road, the crew also hears the distinct sound of a shell failing to penetrate there armour. The smoke from the attacker draws the gun to a nearby clump of bushes, the gunner signals a sight and fires, from the bushes flames and smoke rises, another tank gone.

Meanwhile the other group of Churchill's and Sherman's had broken through the flank with a cost of several tanks. The group launched towards the bulk of the enemy tanks at the same time Hunter, the bruised Sherman and friends came down from the road into the field, they had the Dw2's pinned on a small hill. Slowly as the Guns of Sherman's and Churchill's went to work more and more of the enemy tanks spilled smoke and flames and fell out of action. Hunter dispatched the last tank with ease.

Captain ravensmith, Commander of the Hunter looked at his crew as they drove back to base "Good work lads, we got our objective complete without missing dinner" the crew laughed as it drove of home into the distance.


	2. Problems in prokhorovka

Problems in prokhorovka

Hunter was alone, Many of the Lend lease Churchill tanks they were there to teach had suffered mechanical problems, from nature or Human cause. The terrain of Prokhorovka was challenging but not impossible, the Long darkened grass fields were split by a Railway track, Hunter didn't know what lay behind that, to be honest the crew just wanted to be back In England. Hunter continued on in its slow typical pace through the countryside, though all seemed quite through the sights, a shell was standing by in the gun, which was somewhat comforting for the crew.

A light rain shower came over the area, the droplets splashed against the forest camouflage that was barley dry, a combination of the Churchill's Thick armour plating on the front body and turret and the noise of the engine meant that the crew only became aware of the weather when The tank Commander, Captain Ravensmith Opened the commanders hatch. Captain Ravensmith Was a twenty five year Old officer and was an expert with the Churchill heavy tank, Hunter was his service tank for just over two years and had an honourable kill count, so it seemed the most obvious of which crew went to teach the Russian tankers on the new lend lease tanks.

Captain Ravensmith didn't know many of the crew , The driver however was a fellow veteran, John Holmes was 21and had worked with the Captain for a Year, the Gunner Was 23 year old Private Joshua Rupert's, A replacement after the old one who sadly received a injury that put him out of the radio operator was a Russian tanker who joined the crew for the training, Dimitry Corlov was a 22 year old with only several hours of experience with the tank, but had high potential as a officer. The loader was Welshman James Campbell, 22, who had just joined the tank regiment from the Artillery corps, so his loading skills for sure was unbeatable.

Hunter carried on its trundle through the prokhorovka fields, The commander opened his Hatch to allow the crew the decency of fresh air. Ravensmith was seconds away to looking up from the commanders hatch when a shell flew over the turret nearly taking the commanders door with it. The shell Had belonged to a Panzer four medium tank that had hid itself behind a large amount of shrubbery on a dirt track. The distinct smoke Cloud from behind the bush lead the gun of hunter right to them. The whole tank shook as the shell left the barell. The high explosive shell slammed into the back of the main body and ignited the engine on impact. The crew bailed, which was a sense of relief to the captain, the kill was the tank, not the crew.

Hunter suddenly seemed More popular than usual, tank shells smashed into hunter, Plenty failed to penetrate the tank, Slowly the turret turned, The gun flashed and the incoming fire slowly dwindled. Soon smoke rose from what the Commander estimated to be 4 enemy tanks, The tank received 12 Hits, Some did little or No damage, But several grazed the tanks Engine and reduced the Horse power Drastically.

The tank could no longer complete the objective, Its ammo was now critical, the tank needed repair, and the crew was alone without support. The tank turned back to the .

Suddenly a t-15 german tank appeared, heading for the hunter, it released it shell, which pinged of the armour 80 degrees into the air before slamming into the ground and exploding. Hunter Returned fire, It penetrated the front Armour of the t-15 turret and ignited the ammunition, The tank turret flew violently airborne and crashed into the soil twenty feet away, the main body exploded, and launched boiling hot metal i to the air, scattering the crews remains. The commander whispered his respect to the crew of that tank,

"Lets go"


	3. Scrapping in steppes

Scrapping in steppes

Hunter was yet again on unfamiliar soil, After there time instructing the Russians, they had a ship take it on board heading strait for north and her crew were there to assist The Allies' final push which apparently often caught the Germans completely off base. Thousands of German officers and soldiers were so unaware that they were caught unarmed, Hunter literally good roll into town without firing a single shot. The poor infantry must be swamped with The amount of prisoners they had to deal with.

British tank and infantry pressure never of troops and armour streamed to the coast from all directions, cutting the enemy into hundreds of hopeless, helpless units. The disintegration was complete. Hell, rumour has it that German motorized elements simply decorated their vehicles with white flags and drive into the Allied lines.

The north Africa campaign was going to be the end of German military forces, Captain ravensmith knew the day was coming, and he was certain he was going to see it through till the bitter end.


	4. Fighting in Italy,

Fighting In Italy

the Battle of Monte Cassino was one of the hardest fought battles of the Second World War, let alone for the crew of the hunter. Hunter was reassigned to italy with The main objective, Allied forces fighting their way up from Southern Italy was to break through the Germans' Gustav Line — a series of military fortifications running across Italy — and gain control of Rome.

That day hunter didn't have to worry about italian tanks, hell, what italian tanks they had were smashed in the African desert. They spent there time being called all over the place by the infantry, Advance towards the target, Fire until the Gunning dies down, pull back and within five minutes you'd be called to repeat the whole process somewhere else.

Italy was no place for a heavy tank, Slowly after the cities became more and more often and the countryside ceased the Churchill found more difficulty to operate. The whole churchill Series was recalled back to Europe or England, Luckily the crew saw the rest of the war in England.


	5. VE Day

End of the war

Diary of captain ravensmith

"The fighting, killing and dying went on up to the very last minute, and even continued into the immediate period of supposed peace. A German U-Boat sank two merchant ships on 7 May off the Scottish coast, and some Germans continued to fight against the Red Army for several days after VE Day"

"A Scottish battalion let off some flares when the news came through. Later on rum was issued and one platoon held a sing-song. Otherwise, VE Day passed without much incident. For this unit, still in close proximity to German forces that refused to believe the war was over, it was business as usual."

"The 8th Hussars (part of 7th Armoured Division), also known as the 'Desert Rats', celebrated VE Day in northern Germany with a church parade followed by rum punch drunk beside bonfires on which swastikas were ceremonially burned."

In general terms, the British army remained well disciplined. The fighting might have been over, but surrounded by a near-starving civilian population eking a living in the ruins of Germany's towns and cities, everyone could see that there is still much to do.


End file.
